


Movie Marathon?

by nerdisthewerd413



Series: So Much Gay. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adorable John, Coolkid Facade, Dave goes to Boner Town, Dave mentally freaks out about how close John is during the movie, Fluff, Hayao Miyazaki is just a genius okay, Headcanon shy Dave, M/M, Pepsicola, Shy, Studio Ghibli, They don't get too much into the movie, cute ships, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/nerdisthewerd413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider was the coolest kid amongst all coolkids. That is, until he started falling for his best friend.</p><p>This headcanon is based off of a DaveJohn RP I once had where they watch movies and Dave gets a surprise boner halfway through along with a lot of fluff happening in between. They don't screw; I'm saving that for part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Marathon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys like this fic.  
> (It's written in Dave's P.O.V.)

I don't know what to do.

 

Alright, let me start from the beginning; My name is Dave Strider. I'm 16, and am falling for my best friend, John Egbert.  
Yeah, it's a really long story. We're still pretty tight but he doesn't realize that I'm **actually** gay. I never thought I was, to be honest, but I'm totally, **100%** gay for John.

So here he is at my place, sleeping over. We've been playing Mario Kart for like 5 hours now, and John is seeming to get tired. I'm mentally freaking out trying to be cool while I secretly message Rose, but that isn't working so well. John likes to sleep beside someone, and I don't know if he wants to sleep beside _me_ or if he's just going to _fall asleep._

I want to smooch him so hard. I want to just kiss him, and not have to deal with anyone hating on us behind our backs.  
Then again, the world isn't perfect.

I snap out of my stupor as soon as John speaks. "Dave?"

Shit. "Yeah, man? What's up?" I set down my controller to face him.  
My eyes then scanned over his whole look, and I realized just how screwed I was; his black hair was messier than usual, his glasses falling off from too much concentration on the television, his loose Ghost Busters tee over his lithe, thin frame, and blue boxers, revealing his lean yet muscular calves. His skin was so pale and flawless, I just wanted to kiss him each and every--

"Do you want to start a movie marathon?"

His words interrupted my thoughts, making me snap out of it yet again. Shit, this was getting bad.

I swallowed and nodded a little. "S-Sure, man. Let's do it." Yes, I got this. Keep it smooth, Dave. "...No Nic Cage, though."

He whined, pouting his lower lip in a manner that made me want to tackle him to the floor. "Awh. I guess we'll have to watch something else, then. Got any Studio Ghibli?"

Fuck **YES** I had Studio Ghibli. Who did I think I was? Some cool, mutant-eyed blonde haired kid **WITHOUT** a weaboo ninja brother?

"Hell yes I do. Let's start with My Neighbor Totoro. You wanna get it?" There was NO way I was going to risk reaching over this cute little shit for those movies.  
No way.  
Also, I'm too lazy.

It was getting harder and harder to stay relaxed. "Sure!"

John reached over ME this time, in which I started mentally cursing myself because this is worse than if I were to do it. He grabbed the whole stack and went closer to my side.

Yep, no going back.

"Alright! It's already in your DVD player, so we get to just sit back now." He smiled a dorky, toothy grin, and pressed the off button to the Wii. He turned on the DVD player, pressing the Home button to go to the menu. He pressed play, and I quickly shut off my phone. I can do this, Rose. Just you watch.  
Then John grabbed my arm.

I have just entered boner town.

John doesn't notice, and just snuggles closer to me. The red staining my cheeks and the tips of my ears was unmistakable now.

"Hey Dave?" I spun my head around at the sound of his voice, the movie becoming the least of my focus.

"Yeah?" He looked up to me with that adorable little expression of mock-worry as I tried to smile. Shit, I wasn't good at this.

He smiled gently, then his eyes blinked slowly. I swear, if he falls asleep on me...

"I... think I might actually... have a gay crush on you."

...Alright, this wasn't happening. No way in HELL were my dreams coming true here. They never did before, so how come they decided to now? Oh god, I can't think straight.  
Dave, just fucking answer him. Tell him the truth.

"I... I h-have a crush on... y-you too, John." Wow, Dave, you stutter more than Fefe Dobson.

John smiled, and pushed up off my arm, kissing my cheek. Okay, this wasn't happening. I want to leave boner town.

Then I did the most stupid thing a human teenage boy could do. I leaned right in to those perfectly soft Egbert lips and gave him a long yet gentle smooch.

John pulled back, surprised, then pulled me back in for another.

 

Well, so much for the marathon.

 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS based off of a RP I once had, with a few alterations. I'm sorry if you, John, are reading this, the one I was roleplaying with, for not perfectly capturing this roleplay as I wish I could. Thanks for reading anyways, guys!


End file.
